A composite speaker (see the specification of WO2011/077770) emits sounds from both a diaphragm and a speaker panel. The composite speaker is provided with: a plural number of magnets arranged at a predetermined interval; a yoke that forms magnetic circuits with the magnets, with magnetic gaps; voice coils that are disposed so as to cross magnetic circuits between the magnets and between the magnets and the yoke; a diaphragm, at one face of which the voice coils are secured; a frame that supports the diaphragm at periphery portions of the diaphragm and that accommodates the magnets and the yoke; the speaker panel, to which the frame is secured at a side of the frame that is opposite to the side thereof that supports the diaphragm; and a resilient member provided between the speaker panel and the yoke.
In the composite speaker recited in WO 2011/077770, the diaphragm emits high pitched sounds and the speaker panel emits medium and low pitched sounds. Thus, auditory localization is possible and the composite speaker has rich medium and low pitched sound components.